Nightmare
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Eunhyuk terus-terusan dihantui mimpi buruk dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Heechul yang mulai sadar bertanya padanya. Apakah jawaban Eunhyuk? Akankah ia menceritakan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya? Fail summary. Author gak pandai buat summary.


Title: Nightmare

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul

.

Support Cast: All member SuJu

.

Pair: Brothership!HeeHyuk Slight: HaeHyuk, HanChul, KangTeuk

.

Genre: Family, Friendship

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

"Ukh... Kh... _A, andwae._ Ah! _HYUNG!_" Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat dan bajunya basah dengan keringat, dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan dan napasnya pun memburu.

Diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas sisi selimut yang dikenakannya dengan erat.

_'Mimpi itu lagi,'_ batinnya. Belakangan hari ini Eunhyuk memang sangat sering dihantui mimpi buruk, dan lagi dia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama.

"Lebih baik aku mengambil air di dapur," gumamnya, dan _namja_ pirang itu pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia sedikit berjingkat agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat Donghae yang sudah pulas terbangun.

"Lho _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk saat ia melihat Heechul sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas.

Heechul yang mendengar suara familiar di belakangnya segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau rupanya, aku kira siapa."

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya mencari makanan, aku lapar. Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu balik.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah Heechul. "Aku haus," ujarnya sambil mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

Heechul manggut-manggut mengerti. Hening. tidak ada yang membuka suara, keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Err... _Hyung_ mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk sukses memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka.

Heechul diam selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Boleh, tapi yang enak!" ujarnya, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan _namja_ pirang itu segera sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Heechul memandangi Eunhyuk dari belakang.

_'Jarang sekali aku berdua dengannya seperti ini.'_

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berkutat dengan acara memasaknya, Eunhyuk menghampiri Heechul yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan membawa sepiring penuh nasi goreng, diserahkannya nasi goreng itu kehadapan Heechul yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Heechul.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di meja tepat di seberang Heechul, _namja_ cantik itu bingung saat ia melihat Eunhyuk hanya meminum susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Eunhyuk pun memandang heran ke arah Heechul.

"_Waeyo hyung?_ Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanyanya bingung sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahnya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang menurut Heechul menggemaskan.

Heechul menggeleng. "_Aniyo_," ujarnya dan kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali suara dari sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa membuka suaranya sama sekali. Jangan salahkan mereka karena mereka memang tidak akrab seperti _member-member_ yang lain.

"Hei Eunhyuk-_ah_," panggil Heechul memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"_Nae hyung?_" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Eunhyuk tepat di manik mata.

Eunhyuk memasang bingung. "Maksud _hyung?_"

Heechul meletakkan sendok dan garpunya ke piring yang sekarang sudah kosong, _namja_ cantik itu menatap Eunhyuk tajam, membuat yang ditatap jadi merinding.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku tanya apa kau ada masalah? Kulihat belakangan ini kau terus-terusan murung dan lesu," ujar Heechul panjang lebar, masih tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat mendengar kata-kata Heechul tadi, _namja_ pirang itu bergerak di tempatnya dengan gelisah, matanya melirik ke sana kemari. "I-itu... Aku hanya lelah saja_ hyung_, belakangan ini jadwal kita padat semua 'kan?" ujarnya mencoba agar tidak gugup. Tapi tentu saja gagal.

Heechul diam sebentar. Tidak lama setelah itu_ namja_ cantik itu menghela napas. "Oh... Cuma itu. Yasudah, Eunhyuk-_ah_ kau tidurlah sekarang!" perintahnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tempat piring-piring kotor biasa diletakkan dan meletakkan piringnya di sana.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dapur. Meninggalkan Heechul yang sekarang menatap pintu dengan pandangan datar. "Kau memang bisa membohongi _member_ yang lain, tapi kau seharusnya tahu, kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi seorang Kim Heechul. Lee Hyukjae," gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan sampai terdengar seperti suara bisikan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang di _dorm_ Super Junior, sangat tenang sampai sebuah suara menggelegar menghancurkan ketenangan itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KIM RYEOWOOK!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang Kim Heechul berhasil membangunkan seluruh _member_ Super Junior.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang di teriakkan namanya hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun sambil duduk santai di sofa.

"_Ya_. Chullie-_ah_, ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak!" ujar Leeteuk sang _Leader_ sewot karena jam tidurnya terganggu.

"Tau nih Heechul _hyung_, orang lagi enak-enakan tidur juga!" sahut Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut tapi _aegyo_-nya sambil mengucek mata.

Heechul mendengus keras. "Tanyakan saja pada dua _dongsaeng_ kesayangan kalian ini!" ujarnya ketus.

Eunhyuk mendekati kedua _dongsaeng_-nya yang tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil sesekali cekikikan nggak jelas. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Heechul _hyung?_" tanya _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun _hyung_," jawabnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kyu benar, kami tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mengecat bulunya Heebum menjadi pink saja kok," ujarnya. "Benarkan Kyu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"_Nae!_"

_Member_ Super Junior yang lain melongo mendengar perkataan kedua _evil maknae_ Super Junior itu.

"Tapi tenang, catnya nggak _permanent_ kok _hyung_. Kalau kena air juga hilang," tambah Kyuhyun santai.

Leeteuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan sisa member yang yang lain kecuali Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kedua _namja_ yang kelewat usil ini.

"Yasudah, Kyu kau cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, Wookie-_ah_ buat sarapan dan sisanya juga cepat bersihkan tubuh kalian!" perintah sang _umma_ mutlak.

"_Nae_ hyung!"

"Lha, trus Heebum bagaimana?" tanya Heechul tidak terima.

"Kau saja yang bersihkan, kau kan majikannya," jawab Leeteuk santai dan kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"_Ya_! Dasar _Leader_ tidak bertanggung jawab!" serunya marah.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya, _namja_ pirang itu heran dengan keadaan _dorm_ yang sepi dan hanya terdapat seorang Kim Heechul yang tengah serius menonton TV di ruang tengah. Dihampirinya cinderella Super Junior itu.

"Mana yang lainnya? Kok sepi?" tanyanya sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Heechul.

"Jungsoo dan Donghae menjadi DJ di Sukira. Hannie, Youngwoon dan Shindong menjadi bintang tamu di _Strong Heart_. Yesung dan Wookie jadi DJ di _Miracle For You._ Sungmin, Wonnie dan Bummie ada acara _syuting_ dalam sebuah drama. Dan Kyuhyun ada acara konser di Busan dengan _SM the Ballad_," jawab Heechul.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, _namja_ pirang itu pun sekarang sudah mulai larut dengan _film_ yang mereka tonton.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara selama _film_ diputar sampai saat _film_ yang mereka tonton sudah habis. Heechul meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Tidak sengaja matanya melihat ke arah orang disebelahnya. Eunhyuk sudah tidur pulas dengan kepala diletakkan di atas meja dan kedua tangannya dijadikannya sebagai bantal. _Namja_ cantik itu geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kenapa dia jadi tidur di sini sih. Kalau memang mengantuk 'kan bisa tidur di kamar," gumamnya pelan. Dipandanginya wajah polos Eunhyuk yang tertidur, disentuhnya pipi Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau tidur begini wajahnya begitu tenang, tapi kenapa kalau bangun jadi sangat ribut sih?" tanyanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

_._

_._

_._

_-Eunhyuk Pov-_

Sekarang aku berada di atap, kulihat Heechul _hyung_ berdiri tepat di depan pagar pembatas. Ditemani dengan hujan lebat yang mengguyur tubuh kami berdua, aku benci hujan. Heechul _hyung_ memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan.

"Hyukkie _mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untukmu," kata Heechul _hyung_ sambil tersenyum sedih. Apa maksudnya?

"M-maksud _hyung_, a-apa?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa suaraku bergetar dan perasaanku pun menjadi tidak enak.

Heechul _hyung_ masih tersenyum, dia memanjat pagar pembatas dan duduk di atasnya. Mataku terbelalak kaget.

"_H-hyung_, apa yang yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!" seruku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Eunhyuk-_ah_," ujarnya dan setelah ia mengatakan hal itu bisa kulihat tubuhnya terjun bebas ke tanah.

"_ANDWAE!_"

Bola mataku membulat sempurna, air mata sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipiku. Kaki ku terasa lemas, dan aku jatuh terduduk di lantai atap yang keras dan dingin.

"_HYUNG!_"

_-Eunhyuk Pov End-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Heechul Pov-_

"_ANDWAE! HYUNG!_" aku terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan Hyukjae yang begitu keras di sebelahku. Kulihat dia bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, dan... Apa itu? Air mata? Kudekati tubuhnya yang tidak jauh lebih besar dari tubuhku. Kulihat wajahnya pucat, air mata terus-terusan mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam dan sesekali aku mendengar dia menyebutkan kata "_Hyung_" atau "_Andwae_" dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"Hei Hyukjae bangun! Hei!" seruku cukup keras sambil mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Tidak sulit untuk membangunkannya, karena beberapa saat setelah kuguncang bahunya dia langsung bangun. Tapi yang membuatku kaget sekarang adalah dia langsung memelukku erat dari arah depan hingga hampir membuatku terjengkang kebelakang kalau saja aku tidak menjadikan tanganku sebagai tumpuan tubuh kami berdua.

"_Ya_. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Tapi setelah kurasakan bahunya bergetar dan terdengar sedikit isak tangis dari _namja_ yang sedang memelukku sekarang ini segera ku urungkan niatku untuk membentaknya.

"Hiks... _H-hyung_... Hiks," ujarnya lirih di belakangku.

"Sshh..._ Hyung_ di sini," ujarku berusaha selembut mungkin. Jujur saja, aku ini bukan tipe _namja_ yang bersifat lemah lembut seperti si Jungsoo itu, tapi kalau melihatnya seperti ini membuatku kasihan juga. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini _hyung_nya.

"_H-hyung_... Jangan... T-tinggalin Hyukkie... Hiks," ujarnya sesengukan. Bisa kurasakan pelukannya padaku semakin mengerat.

Aku menaikkan alisku bingung, memang aku mau pergi kemana? "Sshh... _Hyung_ akan selalu di sini kok, jangan khawatir," kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"_J-jeongmal?_" tanyanya masih dalam posisi memelukku.

"_Nae._"

"_Hyung_ janji?"

"_Nae, hyung_ janji!" kataku. "Sekarang berhentilah menangis dan ceritakan pada _hyung_," perintahku.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, kupandangi wajahnya lekat. Hidungnya memerah karena menangis, mata hitam bulatnya berkaca-kaca, pipinya basah karena air mata, ekspresi _aegyo-_nya yang menggemaskan dan terdengar suara sesengukan yang berasal darinya. Aish! Ini anak kenapa bisa seimut ini sih? Bahkan mungkin wajah _aegyo_ milik Sungmin pun kalah. Tidak heran tuh ikan badut *author dibantai Elfishy* bisa tertarik dengannya.

Setelah kurasa dia cukup tenang, aku kembali berujar. "Sudah tenang? Sekarang ceritakan pada _hyung_ ada apa. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyeka bekas air mata di pipinya.

Dia diam sebentar, terlihat berpikir tapi kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_ tahu sendiri 'kan? Kalau belakangan ini aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk?" mulainya. Aku mengangguk.

_'Jadi benar karena itu,'_ batinku.

Yah aku memang sudah mengiranya, pernah sekali aku mendengarnya berteriak histeris di kamarnya dengan Donghae. Waktu itu si ikan badut itu tidak ada di kamar karena sedang ada jadwal. Saat aku mengintip dari balik pintu, kulihat Hyukjae sedang terduduk di tempat tidur Donghae dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, air mata juga mengalir deras di pipinya.

"_Hyung?_" sebuah teguran dari Hyukjae sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"_N-nae?_" jawabku tergagap.

"_Hyung_ kenapa? Katanya mau mendengarkan ceritaku," ucapnya.

"Ah _mianhae_. Sekarang ceritakan!" ujarku.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan dia mulai menceritakan mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya padaku. Selama ia bercerita aku hanya diam. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyela ceritanya.

Aku menghela napas pelan saat Hyukjae selesai menceritakan mimpinya. Kugerakkan tanganku mengisyaratkan padanya untuk lebih dekat denganku. Hyukjae merangkak pelan ke arah ku.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Super Junior?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu takut aku tinggalkan? Padahal kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Super Junior," tanyaku lagi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar takut, _hyung_! Bagaimana kalau nanti _hyung_ benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami semua. Bagaimana kalau nanti para _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ pergi meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mau hyung! Aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Super Junior!" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut disertai dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

Aku gelang-geleng mendengar perkataannya. "Kau saja tidak mau, apalagi kami," kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"_Hyung _janji?"

"_Nae, hyung_ janji!"

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae langsung menubrukku dari depan dan memelukku erat serta menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

"_Gamshahamnida, hyung! Jeongmal saranghaeyo!_" serunya. Masih memelukku erat.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataannya. "Kalau si ikan badut itu mendengar yang kau katakan tadi, dia pasti marah," ujarku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Hyukjae mendongak menatapku sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung, tapi tidak lama setelah itu kekehan geli terdengar dari mulutnya saat ia mengerti apa yang ku maksud.

"Kalau dia berani marah. Dia tidak akan mendapat jatah minggu ini," jawabnya manis.

"Um... _Hyung_, boleh aku tidur di sini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Hm?" responku singkat.

"Iya, boleh aku tidur dengan posisi seperti ini? Soalnya pelukan Heechul_ hyung_ hangat," tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan memelas seperti anak anjing yang tidak mau dibuang oleh majikannya. Ugh! Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, kau tidur saja, kalau kau mimpi buruk lagi _hyung_ akan membangunkanmu," jawabku akhirnya.

Dia mengangguk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang sudah hampir terpejam dan tidak lama setelah itu yang terdengar dari _namja_ yang berada di pelukanku ini hanya suara hembusan napasnya yang teratur dan suara dengkuran halus yang sesekali terdengar menandakan kalau ia sudah pulas. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan TV yang dari tadi menayangkan acara _talkshow._

_-Heechul Pov End-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Normal Pov-_

Malam hari.

"Kami pulang!" seru Leeteuk dari ruang depan_ dorm._ Tapi yang menyambutnya hanya keheningan.

"Lho. Bukannya di _dorm _ada Chullie dan Hyukkie?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah _hyung_, mungkin mereka berdua sedang nonton TV makanya nggak dengar," sahut Shindong dibelakangnya sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita langsung ke ruang santai saja!" ujar Donghae semangat dan langsung melesat meninggalkan para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya dan mengikuti jejak Donghae ke ruang santai.

Di ruang santai.

"_Ya! Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie! Lepaskan dia. Hyukkie _is my uke!_" seru Donghae keras sambil menunjuk Heechul yang sedang duduk dilantai _dorm_ sambil bersandar pada kaki sofa dengan Eunhyuk yang berada di pelukannya.

PLAK

Sebuah majalah _fashion_ melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah Donghae yang -kata Eunhyuk- tampan.

"_Ya_. Diam kau dasar ikan! Lagian Hyukjae-nya sendiri yang mau aku peluk!" balas Heechul sengit.

"Bohong!" seru Donghae tidak percaya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat kedua _dongsaeng-_nya tengah adu mulut nggak penting.

"Heechul hyung memeluk Hyukkie, _hyung!_" adu Donghae pada Leeteuk sambil menunjuk ke arah Heechul yang memasang wajah cemberut, tidak terima karena di tuduh begitu saja.

"_Ya._ Dianya sendiri yang minta peluk!" ujar Heechul sambil memelototkan matanya.

Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala saat tahu apa yang kedua _dongsaeng-_nya ributkan. "Yasudah. Hae, kau bawa Hyukkie ke kamar sana. Kasihan dia, nanti masuk angin!" perintah Leeteuk pada salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawanya ke kamar setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidah ke arah Heechul. Yang dibalas dengan pelototan mata khas dari seorang Kim Heechul.

"Apa?" tanya _namja _cantik itu saat ia melihat sang _Leader_ tengah menatapnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "_Ani_, aku hanya heran. Kenapa Hyukkie bisa tidur di pelukanmu?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Heechul yang sudah duduk di sofa.

Heechul diam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas. "Mimpi buruk. Dia bermimpi aku akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Super Junior."

Leeteuk manggut-manggut mengerti. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau banyak bertanya," ujarnya pedas membuat Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pedas sekali. Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu!"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku tidak akan keluar dari SuJu dan meninggalkannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia langsung memelukku dan minta untuk tidur dalam posisi seperti tadi. Aku mah iya iya aja," jawab Heechul.

Gyut. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pelukan hangat dari arah belakangnya.

"Aku kira kau selingkuh, Chulie-_ah_," ujar suara di belakangnya.

Heechul menoleh dan mendapati Hankyung yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Mana mungkin aku menduakanmu Hannie," ujarnya.

Senyum diwajah Hankyung tambah lebar mendengar perkataan Heechul. "Baguslah kalau begitu," jawabnya sambil menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Heechul. Yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh sang cinderella.

Tidak lama setelah itu keduanya sudah larut dengan ciuman mereka, melupakan sang_ Leader_ yang sedang menatap mereka bête.

Tiba-tiba saja, Leeteuk berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamarnya sambil berteriak.

"KANGIN-_AH_!"

_._

_-THE END-_

_._

Annyeong! ^^

Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Dina. Saya kembali dengan membawa ff gaje bin aneh ini. Semoga kalian semua suka! XD

Oya, bagi yang nunggu sekuel ff saya yang berjudul You're My Best Friend, mohon bersabar sedikit lagi. Karena itu ff belum selesai di ketik.

Dan untuk sekarang... Adakah yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan kritik dan sarannya di sini?


End file.
